zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
Ghosts are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Ghosts are the physical representation of the spirit of a dead person. Many different types of ghosts are encountered throughout the series. The word "ghost" is used as a collective term, meaning all different types. Some are common enemies, some are more benevolent, some show sentience, and others seem to be bent on destroying Link out of pure hatred and malice. The dead among the living Many reasons are given in real-world folk lore about why ghosts return to the living, but in Hyrule (and other lands throughout the series), the friendly ghosts return because they have something they must do that they were prevented from doing because of their death, such as fixing a mistake or teaching someone something utmost important. In the more evil variants, it is hard to say as they rarely speak or show much sentience. The only evil ghosts who's reason for returning to the world of the living, is due to them holding hatred towards the world and return in order to terrorize the living. Good Poes like Sharp and Flat are generally angry spirits that return to protect something and/or waiting for someone who will help their soul find peace. There are many different designs of ghosts and many types are not consistent with the designs in different games. The exception would be the Ghini, who look similar to their different incarnations throughout the series. The Poes, on the other hand, are very different from game to game. At least two Kings of Hyrule have been shown to aid Link as ghosts long after their death. The first was King Gustaf from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap who aided Link in his quest to save Hyrule from Vaati. The second was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule who aids Link after he awakens from his Slumber of Restoration in the Shrine of Resurrection and ultimately gives Link the main Quest to "Destroy Ganon". It is implied that Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was also a spirit though this is unconfirmed as his ability to survive could have been the result of divine intervention. This type of spiritual assistance is not limited to Hylian royalty as both Queen Rutela and Princess Mipha aid Link as spirits after their deaths. Interestingly, Rhoam is able to appear as if he is still living and use an alternate form to aid Link similar to King Daphnes. He are also able to physically interact with the living word, unlike Ghost Zelda who had to possess Phantoms to do so. However Ghost Zelda was not actually deceased so her limited abilities could be due to her not being deceased. When talking his true form as the Last King of Hyrule though, King Rhoam is surrounded by ectoplasm-like flames and levitates in the air which is presumably due to his ghostly nature. He also carries around a staff with a lantern in his alternate form, which may be related to the lanterns carried by ghosts such as Dampé and Poes. Spiritual Beings It should be noted that not all ghosts encountered in the Legend of Zelda series are the spirits of the deceased, as some are simply spectral entities. One such case involves Phantom Ganon from Ocarina of Time, a ghostly doppelgänger of Ganondorf that Ganondorf created to guard the Forest Temple and later imprisoned in the Gap Between Dimensions after it was defeated by the Hero of Time. Another example is Princess Zelda from Spirit Tracks who's spirit becomes separated from her still living physical body. As a result, Zelda gains traditional ghostly powers and traits such as white transparent body, the ability to fly, phase through solid objects, and the ability to possess Phantoms. Eventually Zelda's spirit manages to reunite with her physical body. Though not considered a ghost, Fi being the sentient spirit of the Goddess Sword as well as the legendary blade forged from it would also fit the classification of a Spiritual Being. In Breath of the Wild, the Lord of the Mountain Satori is a holy spirit that protects the animals that live on Satori Mountain who according to legend is the reincarnation of a sage who died on the mountain indicating that its possible that certain people such as sages can be reincarnated into spiritual beings after death. It should be noted that reincarnation implies that the deceased person has been completely reborn as a spiritual entity as reincarnation involves an aspect of a living being (spirit, soul, etc.) starting a new life in a different physical body or form after biological death. Though not identified as such, Blupees may be spiritual beings as well as they share similarities in appearance and abilities with Satori. In Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends, Wizzro is a monstrous evil spirit born from a ring that had absorbed the dark magic of its various wearers over the centuries. Ghosts in combat It is often shown that ghosts are easily defeated with steel, by means of a sword or an arrow. In folklore edged steel is often a good way to shield yourself from the supernatural, both against ghosts, goblins and the Fae. This could explain why Link is able to defeat ghosts even with non-holy weapons such as standard arrows or the Biggoron's Sword. Ghosts are able to glide through physical objects such as tombstones and walls. If ghosts have a physical body can be debated, and the Zelda games are not consistent about it. Ghosts can cause physical damage to Link, and throw him to the ground and they themselves take damage from physical attacks, but can as mentioned walk through walls and other objects. It is not clear how a ghost's body works in the series. In Twilight Princess, Link can normally only see ghosts if he is in wolf form. This means that he can only defeat them if he attacks them with his bare teeth and claws. This is possibly due to the fact that Link has become a "sacred beast" and not just an everyday wolf (of course its possible that animals are just more sensitive to their presence). In Hyrule Warriors, all ghosts can be defeated with conventional weapons such as swords, arrows, Bombs and unconventional like a Horse's hooves. Giant Poes can fire balls of energy and blasts of supernatural fire. There are also Ghost Soldiers which wear ghostly armor, wield ghostly shields, and ghostly weapons such swords, Bows, and Maces. Ghost Soldiers are basically the ghosts of long dead Hyrulean Soldiers who guard the Temple of the Sacred Sword from trespassers but can be manipulated by powerful magic users such as Wizzro. Notable ghosts Common ghost enemies * Boo Buddy - ghost enemies from Link's Awakening. Originally from the ''Mario'' series. * Big Poe - bigger version of Poes. * Ghoul Rat - ghostly versions of rats. * Ghini - common one-eyed ghost enemies. * Giant Ghini - bigger version of Ghinis. * Hue - Dark World version of Poes. * Moa - ghost enemies from The Adventure of Link. * Imp Poe - variation of the normal Poe. * Poe - common ghost enemies (can sometimes be friendly). * Pols Voice - though they don't look it, The Legend of Zelda instruction manual states that they are ghosts. * Reapling - Grim Reaper-like enemies. * Rupee Wraith - Evil entities that haunt the living. * Them - stated to be ghosts, but are more likely aliens. Malevolent ghosts/spirits * Death Sword - Twilight Princess * Diabolical Cubus Sisters - Phantom Hourglass * Ghost Ringleader - Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland * Giant Ghini - Oracle of Ages * Jalhalla - The Wind Waker, Four Swords Adventures * Phantom Ganon - Ocarina of Time * Poe Sisters - Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask ** Amy ** Beth ** Joelle ** Meg * Poes - Oracle of Seasons * Shadow Hag - Oracle of Ages *'Hylian Ghost' - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends *'Icy Big Poe' - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends *'Spirit of the Caves' - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends *'Wizzro' - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends Benevolent ghosts * Brant - Phantom Hourglass * Bremeur - Phantom Hourglass * Clock Poe - Oracle of Ages * Composer Brothers - Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask ** Flat ** Sharp * Cursed Swordsman - Twilight Princess * Dampé - Ocarina of Time * Darmani - Majora's Mask * Desert Piratian - Oracle of Seasons * Doylan - Phantom Hourglass * Fado - The Wind Waker * Gina - The Minish Cap * Hero's Shade - Twilight Princess * Hint Ghost - A Link Between Worlds * Kamaro - Majora's Mask * Kayo - Phantom Hourglass * Keaton - Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask * King Gustaf - The Minish Cap * King Mutoh - Phantom Hourglass * Laruto - The Wind Waker * Lucky Lee - Phantom Hourglass * Map-Seller - Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland * Max - Phantom Hourglass * Nostalgic Ghost - Link's Awakening * Phantom Guide - Ocarina of Time * Phoeni - Skyward Sword * Princess Zelda - Spirit Tracks * Queen Rutela - Twilight Princess * Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule - Breath of the Wild * Spookter & Spekter - The Minish Cap * Swiftblade the First - The Minish Cap * Ghost Captains - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends * Ghost Soldiers - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends * Ghost Summoners - Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds races Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland races Category:Hyrule Warriors races Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Ghosts Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races